Lancer's Christmas
by wfea
Summary: Danny thinks back to his last Christmas. He ends up playing Santa for an unlikely suspect. CHISTmas oneshot.


Random little Christmas story I wrote in less than thirty minutes. I got the idea from watching Danny's Phantom's Christmas episode the other day so I hope y'all like. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Danny or any other character. 

8899889988998899889988998899

There was no possible way that Danny Fenton could forget anything that had gone on last Christmas. Almost no one could. As Danny lied on his bed with his eyes closed, trying to rest as much as he could before he was dragged downstairs for Christmas Eve supper, he could hear his parents arguing about Danny Phantom stealing everyone's Christmas presents the year before. 

And he could also hear Jazz, reminding them that the presents had been returned.

Hey, at least they didn't realize everyone was stuck in a Christmas poem. That rhyming was _torture. _

Okay, so when he said he didn't forget anything that went on last Christmas, he meant everything. When all of his enemies came together to help him restore the joy of Christmas to the town, he'd caught glances of the beautifully wrapped presents. He'd also caught glances of some of the names on the packages and one still bugged him.

_To: Lancer_

_From: Lancer_

Yes, Danny knew that the teacher was totally alone save teaching at school and that that was probably his whole life, but it still bugged him that he gave gifts to himself. He could imagine Jazz going crazy over what that might mean for his psychological well-being, but for Danny, it was just the matter of Lancer not having any kind of surprise or fun on Christmas.

Well, Lancer may think he was having fun, but Danny wanted to show Lancer _his _kind of fun. 

He pulled a package out from under his bed and smiled. 

He jumped up, went ghost, and shot out the window, hoping that he could get back before supper. 

He had seen Lancer the year before and saw how much he loved train sets so, Danny set out on a quest to find the ultimate experience…at least, this is what he would want if he were into train sets.

He stopped as he neared Lancer's house and phased through the roof. _Perfect,_Danny thought, _he's not in here right now. _

Danny quickly slipped the gift in amongst the others, noting the To and From on them again. He then read the one on his package. To: Lancer. From: Santa. Danny smiled at the thought of his teacher's expression when he read that. 

"Ahh…Christmas Eve…the perfect night to curl up with a book and--hey!" 

Danny's eyes widened. He'd been caught!

"I was supposed to mail this today. Oh well, I guess I'll just mail it Wednesday." Danny sighed in relief, quickly shooting out of the house and into the night before anything happened that actually posed a threat to him being caught in the house of an old, single man. 

8899889988998899889988998899

After opening his gifts the next morning, Danny found a reason to excuse himself from his family long enough to fly over to Lancer's house to see whether or not he'd already opened the gift from "Santa."

"Ah! Lancer, you knew exactly what I wanted!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed right as Danny was able to hear what was being said. It scared him though. Should a teacher be talking to himself? He shook his head and peered in the window. Lancer was holding up a new teaching kit.

_Aw great, more stuff to torture us with, _Danny thought.

"And now, the last one--funny, I don't remember wrapping this one," Lancer announced to no one. Danny smiled. "To Lancer, from…Santa?" Danny had to hold back a laugh at his teacher's confused--and slightly scared--face. Lancer slowly began to open the gold and purple wrapping paper. 

Danny watched as his teacher's eyes widened beyond belief. Forgetting how the present had gotten under the tree, Lancer took out a video game in which the gamer was the train engineer. Danny wasn't positive what all the game was, but he knew one of the objects was to become the most famous train engineer in the game. 

Lancer hopped up faster than Danny knew he could and popped the game in his computer. Danny smiled, glad he had made someone's Christmas a special one, even if it was the man that constantly nagged him about coming into class late or leaving during the middle of class or the man that always gave him tons of homework. 

He was just happy he'd made someone else happy.

8899889988998899889988998899

Eh…it's short. I was going to go on just a little more showing Lancer in school the next day, but it didn't really have a point so I just stopped there. Hope y'all liked it, and please review.

Merry CHRISTmas to all! Remember, Jesus is the reason we celebrate Christmas so always remember Him as you celebrate. 

**Hey, I have a forum with a few of my story ideas posted there. If you could and cared enough, could ya stop by and give me some support one way or the other on whether or not I should continue them? It'd be super tremendously wonderful if you would. Thanks! **


End file.
